


Hay Fever

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mayka made me do it, Semi-Public Sex, SuperCat Slam, barn banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Carter wants to go on a field trip to a farmer's market. Cat needs to make sure it's an acceptable location and doesn't trust Kara after the last time her assistant promised everything would be fine. It's just a quick Saturday morning trip to explore the market before deciding, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherinegrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinegrant/gifts).



“Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?” Cat asks as she carefully sidesteps one of the countless children running around. “It’s a perfectly nice Saturday morning and I could be safely at home catching up on the millions of things I have to do, but instead here we are, exploring a farmer’s market of all places.”

“Carter really wants to be allowed to go on the field trip, and you said that he wasn’t allowed to go anywhere that hadn’t been thoroughly vetted. And after the last time I told you a trip would be fun, you said you’d be checking personally,” Kara defends, and Cat can’t help rolling her eyes.

“You somehow believed that a museum trip featuring an exhibit on the _fascinating_ subject of human disease was something I wanted a child of mine attending,” Cat says as she fights down a wave of nausea at the very memory. Carter had been quite taken with the information and for a solid month afterwards had gleefully shared random facts as Cat had tried to sound supportive rather than disgusted. She’s glad he’d been so interested in something educational, but the topic had been less than pleasant.

Kara at least has the decency to blush at the reminder, ducking her head and adjusting her glasses as she looks around, anywhere but at Cat. Cat hadn’t spoken to her for a solid day after that field trip, and for a week afterwards most of what she had said contained so many insults it was a struggle to pick out what she actually wanted from the mess. It hadn’t been until Carter’s fascination had waned, distracted as he was by a suspiciously timed present of an unreleased video game from his favorite hero, that Kara had even been able to apologize. And after that, Cat had insisted that in the future she would approve each trip personally as Kara could clearly not be trusted.

“I didn’t realize that would be the exhibit he found most fascinating, Miss Grant,” Kara apologizes again, pointedly staring at an apple cart in the distance. “I thought for sure he’d love the display on scientific advancements in robotics far more.”

“He said their information was incomplete and reminded him of his third grade science fair project,” Cat says with pride, remembering how happy he’d been when he’d won that year.

“He told me,” Kara says with a soft smile, and Cat stares at her with eyes narrowed, wondering just when the girl had become so attached to her son. And when he’d gotten so attached in return. “But I think this trip will be a lot better all around.”

“It’s dirty,” Cat says with a sniff as she inspects their surroundings, grateful she’d taken Kara’s advice and worn running shoes rather than her usual heels. The rain from earlier in the week means the dirt paths are still slightly soft under her feet, and even the thought of trying to navigate the mess in anything less functional has Cat wincing. “And I don’t know what kind of educational information he’s supposed to learn from produce stalls and hay bales.”

“I think the lessons are on how fresh local produce differs from corporate farms, and the benefits and failings of a smaller setup affect food quality and our economy,” Kara explains, and Cat just rolls her eyes.

She knows all that, has made sure to cover farmer’s markets and their importance a few times over the years, but she doesn’t see why there needs to be an entire field trip dedicated to that. As it is, she’s now wasting a Saturday an hour away from the city and her work to make sure there’s nothing here that could be either dangerous or spark a repeat of the last trip’s unpleasantness.

“It’s still filthy out here,” Cat says, gesturing at the side of a booth, one that’s far too close to a hay bale. There’s no way to fit through the gap without catching up against one or the other, and while she’s seen dozens of people do exactly that, there’s no way _she’s_ going to. Why this particular hay bale is so clearly in the way is beyond her, but it’s not acceptable. Even if she’s dressed down in jeans and a light cotton blouse rather than her usual name brands, there is no way Cat is coming into contact with such a germ infested surface.

Cat’s about to turn around and find another path when Kara notices the obstacle and steps forward, reaching down and lifting the surely heavy block with little apparent effort. As she did the tank top she wore, one that Cat had torn her eyes from more than once already today, rode up just enough that Cat caught a brief glimpse of firm stomach. Even though the tight garment had left little to the imagination before, the combination of flexing biceps and rippling abs nearly sent Cat toppling into the pear display behind her.

Despite the public nature of their surroundings, suddenly all thoughts of their reasons for being here were gone, and all Cat could think about was tracing each one of those clearly defined muscles with fingers and mouth until Kara was a whimpering mass against her. Far more insistent than any previous brief flashes of desire or guilty daydreams, it takes Cat a long moment this time to shake herself out of the haze, long enough for Kara to safely deposit the hay on a stack of like bales to the side of the walkway, clearing plenty of room for the various attendees.

A quick look around once Cat has pushed past the most insistent images proves that no one is paying any attention to them, something that would normally frustrate Cat to no end but that she’s very grateful for today. Cat is probably making the biggest mistake of her life, but she can’t bring herself to care as she throws caution to the wind and strides towards the relative privacy promised by the barn off to the side of the market. A quick “Come, Keira” tossed over her shoulder has Kara falling in line behind her, and Cat prays that this doesn’t all end in ruin.

“Miss Grant, I’m not sure we’re supposed to be in here,” Kara whispers as they enter, and Cat is pleased to see that the children running around haven’t dared risk exploring, and the adults seem inclined to follow whatever unwritten rules govern admittance. She may be willing to push the boundaries of propriety a bit today, but that doesn’t mean she’s willing to risk causing a stir that someone could sell to her competitors to create a scandal.

“If you’re not comfortable Keira, then by all means go back to browsing the stalls,” Cat says with a dismissive wave of her hand, hoping that Kara gives in to her curiosity and continues to follow. She’s already taking a chance, can feel the adrenaline starting to flood her system, and if Kara turns and walks away now Cat isn’t sure she’ll be able to conceal her disappointment.

“No, I just, I don’t know what we’re doing in here, I don’t think they’ll be bringing the children into the barn on the trip, so it’s not like we need to check it out?” Kara sounds adorably confused, and Cat wishes the contrast between innocent rambling and confident physical ability weren’t as endearing as it is. If she could somehow pretend this was only about the sheer physicality of Kara’s earlier display, then maybe she could pretend that whatever is about to happen between them will be the end of things.

Instead, she’s pushing down thoughts of after, knowing she’ll have to face them later but not able to care just yet. Right now she just needs to get the lust spiking through her system under control, and the best way to do that is to embrace it. As long as she hasn’t completely misread how Kara’s crush has grown over the years and specifically the last few months, there will be time for the rest afterwards.

“Kara, I’ve already decided this place, while dirty, is perfectly acceptable as a field trip destination for my son,” Cat says as she finds an empty stall that appears clean enough to not send her running as long as she doesn’t think too carefully about her surroundings in general, grateful that it’s out of the way and they’re unlikely to be bothered as long as the market is going on. “We came in here for privacy.”

“Why do we, um, why do we need privacy?” Kara asks, voice wavering as she meets Cat’s direct gaze, and Cat hadn’t missed the shiver at hearing her name pronounced correctly.

“That is entirely up to you,” Cat says in a low voice, stepping closer, grateful when Kara doesn’t move away. “After that little display of yours outside, I have several very compelling thoughts about how to utilize this uninterrupted time. But should you have a single hesitation, a single doubt, then tell me to walk away now. No repercussions, no malice.”

“Wait, you want to, _here_?” Kara asks incredulously, looking around at the unlikely surroundings.

Cat spares a glance of her own around them, but if she starts to think about where they are then she knows the moment will pass, and she’s not sure she’s willing to let that happen. Not sure she’ll be able to walk away from Kara at this moment in time without spontaneously combusting.

“I want to _now_ , the fact that we’re _here_ is a result of unfortunate timing.” Cat can’t wait any longer, and with Kara seeming disinclined to move away doesn’t hesitate any longer to close the last of the distance between them, raising a hand to trail her fingers lightly along the bicep she’d so admired earlier.

Kara’s muscles are firm beneath her touch as Cat’s touch turns more deliberate, and even with only this limited contact between them both women have already started breathing deeply. They both seem to be waiting for the other to make the first move, and finally Cat gives in and leans forward to press her lips to Kara’s. Caution be damned, she needs this.

The kiss is returned immediately, and Kara’s arms come up to return the lightly searching touches. Cat’s clothing covers far more than what Kara’s does, limiting the amount of skin available, but Kara seems afraid to explore anywhere more intimate. It’s enough to make Cat huff in frustration when the kiss finally breaks. It’s not like they have much time even with the relative privacy promised by their location, and the lightly innocent touches that are all Kara has been offering aren’t going to work right now.

Cat already knows she wants to take the time later to feel Kara against her for hours, but right now she needs to move things along. So as their lips meet once more, Cat brings her hand to Kara’s hip, sliding beneath the fabric of her top to make contact with the bare skin there, feeling her abs jump at the shock of the sensation.

It’s more than before but still not enough, so once again Cat pulls back from the kiss, this time making pointed eye contact as her hand traces higher, searching for any sign of hesitation or discomfort the nearer she comes to Kara’s breast. When she sees nothing beyond eyes blown wide with desire, her own caution is abandoned and Cat wastes no time cupping soft flesh. When Kara moans at the teasing squeeze that’s all Cat offers at first, eyes falling closed as her head tips back, Cat knows she’s done for.

Taking advantage of Kara’s distraction Cat leans forward to press biting kisses against exposed collarbones, hand continuing to knead and tease, loving the feel of Kara’s moans against her mouth as she traces the arch of Kara’s throat. She could likely do this for hours, but even with the intoxicating sound of Kara’s pants and moans in her ears serving as a potent distraction Cat remains aware of their location, and knows she needs to move things along.

The hand not occupied with teasing a nipple through the fabric of Kara’s bra traces along the top of her jeans, lingering at the button long enough to give Kara ever chance to stop her. When Kara doesn’t move to push her away or still her movements, Cat pops the button, once again pausing to make sure this is okay.

“Please, Cat, please,” Kara begs as Cat hesitates, finally moving her hand to cover Cat’s. But instead of pushing her away she moves their joined hands to the zipper of her jeans, pulling it down before leaving Cat’s hand where it is, tilting her head back down to meet Cat’s searching gaze. There’s a challenge in those blue eyes that Cat doesn’t even try to resist, and as she maintains the eye contact she slips her hand into Kara’s jeans, cupping her firmly and reveling in the way it makes Kara’s breath hitch.

“Is this okay?” Cat has to ask, because even with Kara’s pleading and the way she’d taken charge to get them this far, she _has_ to be sure. There’s still one last line to be crossed, and Cat needs to know that Kara wants it as much as she does.

“This is perfect,” Kara breathes, leaning forward to kiss Cat with a gentleness that’s been absent so far. “Unexpected, but perfect,” she breathes against Cat’s lips when the kiss ends, keeping their foreheads pressed together as if reluctant to move away.

That’s all Cat needs to slip her hand beneath the fabric of Kara’s panties, gasping at the feeling of how wet she already is against her fingers. Between the obvious proof of her arousal and the soft words that tell Cat this might just be more than a one-time fuck for Kara as well, she can’t wait any more.

With as turned on as Kara is Cat decides to forgo foreplay, zeroing in on her clit with quick movements that have Kara trembling against her rather than dragging the teasing out. Cat wishes she could taste her, drag her tongue along every fold until Kara can’t stay on her feet any longer. But there is no way Cat is touching any surface in here more than she absolutely has to in order to get Kara off, and dropping to her knees is one step too far.

So rather than tracing her tongue along slick flesh Cat settles for pushing Kara’s tank top up with the hand that had been toying with her nipple just enough that she can drop her head to take the peak into her mouth, not bothering to push the fabric of her bra out of the way. She’s too impatient for that right now, and the rasping of damp cotton combined with the movements of Cat’s tongue seems to be driving Kara further out of her mind.

As she starts a rhythm between Kara’s legs Cat tries to match the movements of her mouth and tongue to it, occasionally mixing it up to keep Kara from anticipating her next moves. She’d avoid a pattern altogether if she had time, but they need to finish quickly and that means getting Kara to her peak sooner rather than later.

With that in mind Cat dips her fingers lower, struggling within the confined space of Kara’s jeans but finally managing to dip two fingers inside Kara’s warmth, palm pressing flat against her clit to continue driving her higher.

From the way Kara’s moans grow desperate in her ears, Cat can tell the move is appreciated, and that it won’t be long now until she’s coming apart. Afraid that the noise will attract attention, because Kara is already past the point of discretion, Cat reluctantly abandons her breast to pull the younger woman into a deep kiss, muffling the moans that still fall from Kara’s lips.

A few sharp thrusts, a curl of her fingers, and Kara is coming, body shaking with the force of her orgasm. Cat works her slowly through it, not stopping her movements until Kara goes limp, head falling to rest on Cat’s shoulder.

The shudder that runs through Kara’s body when Cat removes her fingers and pulls her hand from Kara’s jeans sends a wave of heat through the older woman, but she pointedly ignores it. They’ve been in here long enough, any longer and someone might find them. They’re lucky they haven’t already been caught.

“That was amazing,” Kara sighs happily after she finishes regaining her equilibrium, lifting her head to shoot a blindingly brilliant smile at Cat. At least it’s clear she doesn’t regret what happened, and that eases one of Cat’s fears even as it reminds her that things between them will no doubt be messy and complicated now. “I um, can I-?” She’s too nervous to finish the question, and Cat smirks a little at how innocent Kara can be bare moments after being fucked in a barn stall.

“Not here,” Cat whispers, looking around with a grimace. She may have been able to force her discomfort down long enough to make Kara fall apart, but there is no way she’s going to allow herself to be the slightest amount of disrobed until she’s climbing into a thorough shower. With any luck she’ll be climbing into it with Kara, but Cat is careful to keep from getting her hopes up too far.

“Does that mean I can somewhere else?” It’s still nervous, still shy, but Cat can’t help smiling at the fact Kara wants to continue this. She’d had her suspicions, but in the heat of the moment things could be different, emotions heightened with the need for release.

“We’ll need to talk,” Cat says rather than answering, because she can’t keep putting that off forever, shouldn’t have allowed this to happen without having that conversation in the first place.

“We can talk after,” Kara pushes, and Cat finds herself hesitating for barely a few short seconds before nodding her agreement.

“After.”

 


End file.
